Beschreibe Draco Malfoy in einem Wort
by Dat Aentsche
Summary: Schüler in Hogwarts? Langeweile bei Prof. Binns? Ja? Perfekt! Dann vertreib dir doch die Stunden mit den Umfragen von Blaise Zabini...
1. Beschreibe Draco Malfoy in einem Wort

**Umfrage: „Beschreibe Draco Malfoy in einem Wort"**

**Blaise:** sich räuspert Hallo meine Lieben Mitschüler, Muggels, Squibs und sonste was weiß ich noch. Mein Name ist Blaise Zabini, 7. Jahrgang, Slytherin, Hogwarts.

Da wir gerade Geschichte der Zauberei haben und ich nicht von Prof. Binns eingeschläfert werden möchte, habe ich mir eine kleine Umfrage ausgedacht.

Titel dieser Umfrage lautet: „Beschreibe Draco Malfoy in einem Wort".

Geniale Idee wie ich finde, nur Draco hier neben mir schnauft immer so verächtlich und ich werd' das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich sein Zauberstab ein wenig verselbstständigt hat…

**Draco:** schaub…ganz Recht Zabini…aber ein Malfoy lässt sich ja nie von nichts und niemandem beeindrucken…verschränkt die Arme und schmollt schielt dann auf einige Zettel die aus dem Klassenraum auf Blaise zugeflogen kommen und vor ihm auf den Tisch segeln

**Blaise:** evil grin Ahh, die Show kann beginnen. Oh, es sind so ne Art Heuler, Draco, nur weil du grad so fragend schaust.

**Draco:** verächtlich schau..mach doch was du willst.

**Blaise:** ladykiller smile Tu ich doch sowieso Drayyyyyy hauch schnell zum Goldtrio schiel und ein Stück tiefer auf der Bank rutschhust….okay…weiter geht's. Fangen wir mal mit Parkinson an. Dann ham' wa das Grauen hinter uns…

**Pansy's Heuler:** verzückt sexy!

**Draco u. Blaise**: Wissen wir, Parkinson angewiedert Gesicht verzieh

**Blaise:** öffnet Crabbe's Heuler

**Crabbe's Heuler**: dunkle Bassstimme Chef!

**Draco: **grins

**Blaise:** öffnet mit abermaligem Blick in Richtung Gryffindor Ron's Heuler

**Ron's Heuler:** zuckersüße Stimme Blaise, du weißt was ich von dieser Umfrage halte…Aber wart nur das Stundenende ab, wenn ich deinen süßen Arsch zu fassen krieg…. man kann das ‚Evil Grin' förmlich hören, welches am Satzende einsetzt

**Blaise:** schnell den Heuler wegsteckt sich erneut räuspert

**Draco:** fett grins

**Blaise:** öffnet Goyles' Heuler Mal schauen was dein zweiter „Assi" ( Assistent löl)

von dir hält..

**Goyle's Heuler**: zweite Bassstimme Essen!

**Blaise u. Draco:** verwirrt Häää?

**Blaise:** wichtig tu Mal schauen was Granger von dir hält…

**Hermione's Heuler**: ironisch Frettchen! leises liebes Lachen

**Draco**: sieht dankbar zu Moine rüber

**Hermione:** grinst Draco zu zwinkert dann Seamus zu und fährt sich dabei mit der Zunge über die Lippen

**Seamus:** zwinkert zurück formt mit den Lippen ein „Miststück"

**Hermione**: beißt sich gespielt unschuldig auf die Unterlippe

**Draco u. Blaise**: wenden ihre Köpfe schüttelnd ab

**Draco:** selbst mit sich zufrieden…Tja, meine Künste als Verkuppler sollten nicht unterschätzt werden…

**Blaise:** seufzt Wie du meinst…öffnet Seamus' Heuler

**Seamus' Heuler:** lachend Genie!

**Draco:** fettes smile Danke, ich weiß!

**Blaise:** Augen verdreht Womit hab ich dich nur als Freund verdient…Ich war doch immer ein braver Junge…resignier und Neville's Heuler öffnet

**Neville's Heuler:** schüchtern kling Nett!

**Draco:** grins…braver Junge, Neville!

**Blaise**: öffnet Parvati's Heuler

**Parvati's Heuler:** schmachtend Unwiderstehlich!

**Blaise:** öffnet gleich danach Theodore Nott's Heuler

**Theodore:** gelangweilt Eisprinz!

**Draco:** entrüstet Hey! funkelt zum schlafenden Nott rüber ..na warte…!

**Blaise:** schultern zuck grinsend seinen eigenen Heuler öffnet amüsierte Stimme Verliebt!

**Draco**: rotwerd schielt gebannt auf den letzten Heuler versucht ihn zu stibitzen

**Blaise:** erwachsen tu…Na, na, na… Nicht so ungeduldig…Mal schauen was unser Goldjunge so von dir hält

**Draco**: aufgeregt hin und her rutsch Nun mach schon Zabini, oder ich hexe dich ins nächste Jahrhundert! droh

**Blaise:** nachsichtig lächel und Harry's Heuler öffnet

**Harry's Heuler:** knurr MEINER !

**Draco:** strahl Harry anschmacht

**Harry**: sich zu Draco umdreh smirk

Ein zweiter Heuler segelt von Harry zu Draco.

**Draco:** schnappt sich den Heuler und reißt ihn beinahe in Fetzen

**Harry's zweiter Heuler**: schnurrend flüstert Sexgott!

**Draco:** kritzelt schnell einen Zettel und lässt ihn zu Harry fliegen

**Harry:** öffnet gespannt unter Rons entnervten Blicken den Brief

Auf dem Papier ist ein herzförmiger, aufgeregt flatternder Snitch zu sehen.

**Harry**: strahlz Draco an wie Weihnachtsbaum

**Draco:** lächelt verliebt

**Blaise:** stütz gelangweilt den Kopf auf Meine sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, ich verabschiede mich nun, da ich zeitig aus diesem Raum kommen muss, damit mein „kleines Wiesel" mich nicht wieder so…rotwerd reusper hust…Wir sehen uns in der nächsten Stunde „Geschichte der Zauberei". Dann mit der Umfrage „Wie verkuppelt man zwei Erzfeinde? – Ein Rückblick!"

Na, was sagt ihr, wollt ihr ne neue Umfrage? g

Bis dahin, viele Grüße!


	2. Wie verkuppelt man zwei Erzfeinde

**Umfrage: „Wie verkuppelt man zwei Erzfeinde? – Ein Rückblick!"**

**Blaise**: sich räuspert Krawatte zu Recht rück Herzlich Willkommen liebe neugierige Muggels, Squibs und einschläfernde, toter als Tote Lehrer! sarkastisch...nicht das ich damit irgendwen bestimmtes ansprechen wollen würde…oh mein Gott, das liegt mir ja so was von fern…erdolcht Binns mit Blicken

klimpert kurz die Augen und schüttelt den Kopf…aber weiter im Text…ein fettes smilen aufsetzt Da wir mal wieder eine Stunde „Geschichte der Zauberei" bei Prof. Binns ertragen müssen, habe ich in meinem hübschen, intelligenten Brain smirk einen perfekten Plan ausgearbeitet, um nicht aus lauter Langeweile hier wegzudämmern…

Meine heutige Umfrage beschäftigt sich mal wieder mit meinem besten Freund und Mitbewohner Draco Malfoy… und seiner Beziehung zu Gryffindors Goldjungen Harry Potter!

setzt eine wichtigtuerische Miene auf Stille lässt Miene zu Gunsten eines Lächelns sausen Also, ich habe einige „meiner" Heuler heute Morgen beim Frühstück mitsamt des Umfragetitels ausgeteilt:

„Wie verkuppelt man zwei Erzfeinde? – Ein Rückblick!"

Mich würde es ganz einfach mal interessieren, wer noch so alles unter den Gefühlsschwankungen der beiden leiden musste. kurz in Erinnerungen schwelgt

ruckt mit dem Kopf zur Tür rum strahlt Ron an der herein tritt

**Ron**: grinst frech zurück zuckt kurz zweideutig die Augenbrauen setzt sich mit Harry

**Blaise**: nickt wissend begrüßt dann Draco Hey Kleiner!

**Draco**: leicht gerötete Wangen, da zu spät hechel Gut…japs Guten Morgen...röchel ...Guten Morgen, Blaise! setzt sich erschöpft

**Blaise**: grinst vor sich hin

**Harry**: dreht sich um und zwinkert Draco zu

**Draco**: re-zwinker

**Blaise**: tippt Draco an Hallo, Erde an Draco. Bitte mal eben Gehirn einschalten! kopfschüttel denkt, dass das hier fast noch schlimmer war als vor der Beziehung direkt in Dracos Ohr brüll VERDAMMT DRACO! HÖR MIR GEFÄLLIGST ZU!

**Draco**: grad in Harrys Augen versinkt …leise zurückflüstert …jaaaa?

**Blaise**: gedanklich alle Unverzeilichen an Draco ausprobiert knurr……verzweifelt Draco,…bitte!

**Draco**: fies grins Na, da kennt ja jemand das Zauberwort. Wenn das so ist höre ich dir natürlich gern zu! lach

**Blaise**: koch brodel murmel…Arsch.

**Draco**: beschwichtigend die Hände heb Sorry, Alter. Allerdings haste das auch verdient, wenn du auch immer MICH als Aufhänger deiner Umfragen missbrauchen musst, die…

**Blaise**: Draco das Wort abschneidet …die DU auch nicht ganz uninteressiert mitverfolgst. grins

**Draco**: unmerklich nickt Worum geht's denn dieses Mal?

**Blaise**: kurz erläutert

**Draco**: unwissend tu Womit sollte ich denn bitteschön wen genervt haben? "Draco-Schmollmiene-TM" aufsetzt

**Blaise**: Das wirst du gleich wissen Zauberstab unauffällig hebt

Aus der Klasse fliegen wieder einige Heuler zu Blaise. Auch durch das Fenster kommen einige hereingeschwebt.

**Blaise**: sich räuspert Meine verehrten Damen und Herren, ich öffne nun den ersten Heuler. Er ist von Ginny Weasley.

**Draco**: leicht unterm Tisch in Deckung geh

**Blaise**: Ginny' s Heuler öffnet erschrocken den Heuler fallen lässt

**Ginny's Heuler**: brüll WENN ICH DAS MIESE, KLEINE FRETTCHEN AUCH NUR EINMAL ALLEIN IRGENDWO IN NEM DUNKLEN GANG TREFFE MACH ICH ES KALT LÄCHELND PLATT. DIESER SCHEIßKERL HAT MIR MEINEN HARRY WEGGENOMMEN

**Blaise**: schluck…Wow.

**Draco**: seufzt…Mach schon weiter Blaise!

**Blaise**: schief grinsend den Heuler von Professor Trelawney nehm und öffnet

**Trelawney' s Heuler**: wichtigtuerisch Ich habe es immer gewusst. Seid dem ich… wird von einem angenervten Blaise Zabini zerrissen

**Blaise**: überrascht und reuevoll tu Ooooooops! Ach du meine Güte, war ICH das etwa?

**Draco**: schief grins sich den Heuler von Hermione schnappt und öffnet

**Hermione' s Heuler**: man hört Seamus kurz im Hintergrund kichern

**Blaise u. Draco**: ziehen verwirrt die Augenbrauen hoch mustern den Heuler

**Hermione' s Heuler**: energisch kling NICHT JETZT, FINNEGAN! Stille… räusper…also, Blaise. Du willst wissen wie ich die Zeit bis Harry mit Draco zusammen gekommen ist erlebt habe? Okay, dann hör' mal gut zu Kleiner!

**Blaise**: schmoll Hey, nur weil sie ganze zwei Wochen älter ist….

**Draco**: grins

**Hermione's Heuler**: klingt nachdenklich Hm, Draco hatte ja schon immer eine „gewisse Wirkung" auf Harry. Schon immer hatten die beiden eine Begabung dafür, sich zu möglichst jeder Zeit über den Weg zu laufen. In den ersten beiden Jahren mag es für sie ja noch Rache gewesen sein. Einerseits wegen der abgelehnten Freundschaft, andererseits wegen der Hochmütigkeit gegenüber dem ersten Freund in einer neuen Welt.

Interessant wurde es dann ab dem dritten Jahr. Ihre Streitereien wurden ...hm, ja...irgendwie intensiver. Sie beschränkten sich nicht nur noch auf Verbalitäten, so langsam fingen auch kleine Rauferein an ihren Platz in dem Ganzen einzunehmen.

knurr Seamus, Schatz – FINGER WEG ODER DU PENNST HEUTE NACHT IM GEMEINSCHAFTSRAUM! wieder Stille

**Blaise u. Draco**: glubsch glubsch ….sich kurz anschauen…Schulterzucken

**Hermione's Heuler**: hastig Oh, wo war ich…ach ja, bei den Raufereien! Wie gesagt, ihre Streitereien hatten eine neue Ebene erreicht.

Ich machte mit Sorgen, dass das Ganze in einem ausgewachsenen Kleinkrieg enden würde, daher hab ich mir Mühe gegeben, Harry viel von Draco abzulenken.

lächelnd kling Aber versucht mal einem Fisch das Schwimmen abzugewöhnen. …

Draco kann sich bestimmt noch an die Zeit vor Buckbeak's Hinrichtung erinnern. Ich habe ihm eine reingehauen… flüster damals verdient…

**Draco**: unbehaglich dreinschaut

**Hermione's Heuler**: Jedenfalls hat Harry mich damals gelobt…ernst wird…aber etwas in seinen Augen ließ mich an diesem Lob zweifeln…

Sie waren zwar immer noch hellgrün wie sonst, allerdings hatte sich hinter dieses Hellgrün ein Schatten von …nun ja, Bedauern geschlichen.

Zuerst habe ich angenommen, dass gern Harry derjenige gewesen wäre der Draco den Kinnhaken verpasste…

Ich beschloss Harry im Auge zu behalten. Mit der Zeit verstand ich Harrys Bedauern…er sah in Draco nicht länger den Erzfeind und Rivalen… wieder kurze Stille

**Blaise**: mustert Draco sanft lächeln aus den Augenwinkeln

**Draco**: vollkommen auf Hermione's Heuler fixiert

**Hermione's Heuler**: Ich sag's euch, als bei mir der Kronleuchter aufflammte, dass war schon heftig. Doch Harry selbst schien nichts zu verstehen.

Doch da Harry für mich wie ein kleiner Bruder ist, hab ich damals beschlossen, ihm etwas...na ja, auf die Sprünge zu helfen. kicher Ab hier hatte ich dann ne Menge Spaß lacht lauthals los

Wie gesagt, die beiden haben immer die Nähe des anderen gesucht, dass war nun seeeeehr offensichtlich für mich. Meine Mission bestand nun darin, stets kleine Kommentare abzugeben. Zum Beispiel in der Art: „Hey, Malfoy klebt ja förmlich mit seinen Blicken an dir, Harry!" oder „Guck mal. Dem Frettchen ist irgendwas peinlich…Es ist schon ganz rot…Hat wahrscheinlich an euren letzten „Zusammenstoß" kurze, zweideutige Betonung des letzten Wortes denken müssen…."

Ich hab mich immer regelrecht kugeln können, wenn Harry auf diese Bemerkungen hin entweder nur verächtlich schnaubte, irgendwas von Arroganz und eingebildet knurrte… oder einfach nur mit hochrotem Kopf dasaß… smirkz …Denn ich hatte es mir außerdem angewöhnt, immer dann solche Kommentare fallen zu lassen, wenn er Draco mal wieder – seiner Meinung nach unauffällig – angestarrt hat. lach Draco, falls du zuhörst, ja er hat dich angestarrt…vor allem deine Kehrseite wenn du mal wieder übereilt die große Halle verlassen hast schallendes Gelächter… ich hätte Dumbledore' s Zitronenbonbons für Harrys Gedanken gegeben…

Wie auch immer, in den letzten Sommerferien ist Harry dann mal abends zu mir gekommen… Und hat endlich gebeichtet… erleichtert klingt Meine Mission konnte nun zu Phase zwei übergehen: Kontakt mit Zabini aufnehmen und mal ausbaldowern, wie Draco über Harry denkt…. Tja Blaise, den Rest weißt du ja selbst… Diese Beichte überlass ich dir, denn wie ich dich kenne, sitzt Draco dir schon fast vor Neugierde auf'm Schoß fies kling…Glaube nicht, dass Ron das so sehr mögen würde… Heuler zerpflückt sich selbst mit einem unschuldigen Pfeifen

**Draco**: rutscht mit hochrotem Kopf von Zabinis Knie nuschel …sorry…

**Blaise**: mit hochrotem Kopf zu Ron schielt

**Ron**: schnarchend mit Kopf auf Tischplatte lieg

**Blaise**: erleichtert Schon in Ordnung, Draco!

**Draco**: fragend Augenbraue heb …was meinte Mione mit „Du kennst den Rest?" mustert Blaise eindinglich

**Blaise**: kleiner wird schnell Pansy's Heuler öffnet

**Pansy's Heuler**: schnief schluchzt Drayyyyyyyy….wie konntest du mir DAS nur antun heul Was hat dieser Potter mit dir angestellt? Was hat er was ich nicht hab?

**Draco**: gaaaaanz plötzlich Binns Monolog gaaaaaaaaaanz interessiert verfolgt

**Blaise**: grinst schadenfroh unter den Tisch Tja, Pansy…Ich glaub du möchtest nicht wissen, WAS Harry dir so voraus hat sich das Lachen verkneifen muss

sich wieder Pansy's Genöle antut

**Pansy's Heuler**: verzweifelt Draco, du bist verwirrt, ich versuche - nein ich WERDE DICH HEILEN, mein Liebling! Ich…fällt spontan Blaise's Zauberstab zum Opfer

**Blaise**: kurz mit den Händen wedelt, um den Rauch zu vertreiben räusper Kommen wir nun zum Heuler von Gregory Goyle. öffnet den Heuler von Goyle

**Goyle's Heuler**: brummt Essen!

**Draco u. Blaise**: verwirrt Hääää?

**Blaise**: resigniert Ich gebe es auf! Memo an mich selbst: Goyle nicht mehr an Umfragen teilnehmen lassen.

schnappt sich einen weiteren Heuler Hier, der ist von Snape! reicht Draco den Heuler

**Draco**: nimmt gespannt den Heuler und öffnet ihn

**Snape's Heuler**: sneer Ich hoffe nur, dass das nur wieder ne Laune von meinem Patensohn ist…wütend So eine verpiiiiiieeeeeeep, abgewpiiiiieeeeep Scheiße. Ich kann noch nicht mal Punkte dafür abziehen….flenn Die Welt ist ja soooooooooo gemaiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn Sturzbachtränen

**Blaise**: prust

**Draco**: mitleidig schauz…Ja, das war für Severus nen ganz schöner Schock...grins

**Snape's Heuler**: verzweifelt versuch NICHT verzweifelt zu klingen Ich bin ein Gänseblümchen im Sonnenschein…Genau…das noch ein paar Mal vor sich hermurmelt…Geistesblitz Vielleicht sollte ich Albus mal was von seinen komischen Zitronendrops abluchsen…das ist es, ich bin ein GENIE! zerreißt sich unter manischen Kichern

**Draco**: theatralisch kling Ja, ja! Die Wahrheit vertragen nur Auserwählte…

**Blaise**: fragend schauz Warum haste deinem Paten dann davon erzählt?

**Draco**: grübel ….berechtigte Frage, Blaise! Warum?...denk Ach ja. Er sollte es Dad beibringen.

**Blaise**: Aha. öffnet den Heuler von Ron

**Ron's Heuler**: aufgebracht…Aaaaaahhhrg. Warum ausgerechnet Draco?...man hört die Zahnräder in Ron's Kopf förmlich rattern…Obwohl, dann hab ich nen Grund, Blaise öffters zu sehen.freudig weiter erzähl Das waren so meine ersten Gedanken, als Harry gebeichtet hat, dass er sich in Draco verliebt hatte. Naja, dass Mione schließlich mit Blaise Kontakt aufgenommen hat war auch nicht sooooo sehr von Nachteil….schnurrend oder, Blaise?

**Blaise**: wieder hochrot anläuft

**Ron's Heuler**: sachlich weitererzählt Wie Mione und ich vermutet hatten, bestätigte uns Blaise, dass sich auch für Draco die Zeiten geändert hatten. Und somit war unser Plan geboren: „Verkupplung der ehemaligen Erzfeinde"

lacht War das der Burner. Eine peinliche Situation nach der anderen. Selten so gelacht… Und Snape hat auch noch ohne es zu wissen mit geholfen prust …

Schließlich hat er ja immer die Partner so aufgeteilt, dass Draco und Harry zusammen waren.

Das konnte uns nur recht sein. Hermine hat dann immer unauffällig so kleinere Flüche losgeschickt, damit die zwei nicht allzu schnell mit dem Tränkebrauen fertig wurden…Die verzweifelten Gesichter waren so unverwechselbar…herrlich!

**Draco**: sieht den grinsenden Blaise streng an

**Ron's Heuler**: Nachdem die beiden deswegen immer aneinander gerieten hatte Snape schlussendlich die übergroße Nase so voll, dass Harry UND Draco zum Nachsitzen verdonnert wurden…flüster…was allerdings noch kurz davor passierte, darfst du beichten, Zabini Tot eines Heulers

**Blaise**: ignoriert noch sein Schicksal, am Ende der Umfrage gehext zu werden schnappt sich den Heuler von Vincent Crabbe öffnet Crabbe's Heuler

**Crabbe's Heuler**: gelangweilt Das war vorauszusehen. Schließlich war Draco seit Madame Malkins auf Harry fixiert. Verging ja kein Tag, an dem nicht mindestens 46. Mal von dem Treffen bei Madame Malkins berichtet wurde. schmunzel Ja Draco, ich bin durch aus in der Lage zusammenhängende Sätze hervorzubringen.

**Draco**: Augen ungläubig aufgerissen … Es kann reden verwirrt

**Crabbe's Heuler**: Darüber hinaus ziehe ich es vor, die Dinge zu beobachten. Somit war es mir auch möglich zu erkennen, dass du dich in Harry verliebt hattest, Draco.

zickigWeiß eigentlich irgendwer von euch, wie nervig das ist jede Nacht von Draco geweckt zu werden… und zwar aus dem einfachen Grund, dass man die Gänge abgehen müsste, weil Harry sicherlich in irgend ner Ecke eine fiese Gemeinheit ausheckt…Eindruck als ob Heuler den Kopf schüttelt Hey, wir sind hier die Slytherins, Hallooohoooo!

Damals war es am Einfachsten, Malfoy einen kleinen Fluch hinterherzujagen, der keine Spuren hinterlässt und ihn den Rest der Nacht ruhig stellte…

Draco zerpflückt den Heuler

**Draco**: sauer…und mir erzählen ich wäre geschlafwandelt, wenn ich morgens aufm Fußboden aufgewacht bin. So was nennt sich Freund… kopfschüttel

**Blaise**: grinst Ich hab's dir gesagt, wenn ein Malfoy verliebt ist, dann müssen vor allem die besten Freunde drunter leiden.

**Draco**: Schon gut, ich hab's ja kapiert. Draco-Schmollmiene-TM

**Blaise**: Jetzt reg dich wieder ab. strahlz Jetzt kommt nämlich DEIN Heuler an die Reihe.

**Draco**: verwirrt Hä? Ich habe doch gar keinen von dir bekommen?

**Blaise**: sicht bar am feiern ist Das nicht, aber ich habe alle deine spontanen Peinlichkeiten praktischer Weise aufgezeichnet

**Draco**: nervös..öhm, Blaise, WAS hast du alles aufgezeichnet?

**Blaise**: selbstzufrieden Alles was du gleich zu hören bekommst.

**Draco**: böse Vorahnung hat

**Blaise**: den Heuler öffnet

Man hört Dracos entnervte Stimme aus dem Pergament

**Draco's Heuler**: Echt mal. Was finden nun alle an Potty so toll, hm? Der schleimt sich doch sowieso ständig bei dem alten Knacker ein…und kommt auch immer noch mit Allem durch. Pah, gut dass er damals mein Freundschaftsangebot abgelehnt hat…flüstert Blaise…man hört Blaise verschlafen im Hintergrund Was'n los, Drac? schüchtern kling…Hab…Hab ich damals, du weißt schon, im Zug…im ersten Jahr. Was meinst du… hab ich da vielleicht ein Bisschen überreagiert…

**Draco**: Gesichtsfarbe ähnelt auf verblüffende Art und Weise der einer Tomate

**Blaise**: grinsend Es geht noch weiter, keine Sorge. Wir sind nun bei dem Quidditch-Match Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw im 6. Jahr. Als du so geistesabwesend neben mir standest und ich dachte du hättest Fieber, weil deine Augen so glänzten. …Konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung gar nicht mal so falsch lag…

**Draco's Heuler**: klingt geistig abwesend… Ja, sicher Blaise. Bevor Potts den Snitch fängt bin ich hier längst weggepennt klingt auf einmal total euphorisch und aufgeregt YEAH! ZEIG DEN PLEITEGEIERN WER HIER DER WAHRE SUCHER IST! strahlverträumt …diese Augen, dieses Grün…und…ohhh…uahhhh seine Robe ist grad nen Stück hochgeweht sabber…oh weh, ich …

**Draco**: schaut Blaise verdächtig abwartend an Sag mal Zabini…soweit mir bekannt ist, hab ich das nie gesagt….

**Blaise**: grinst als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben…gesagt vielleicht nicht….duckt sich schnell unter einem merkwürdig grün schimmernden Fluch hinweg

räuspert sich Nun weiter beim Abschiedsessen vor den letzten Sommerferien nickt in Richtung Heuler

**Draco's** **Heuler**: amüsiert Wie süß du bist, wenn du verträumter Weise mal wieder was verschüttest, Harry. Weißt du das überhaupt? sehnsüchtig Wenn ich nur wüsste, weswegen du so verträumt dreinschaust…Warum kann ich nicht der Grund sein seufzt Ich werd noch wahnsinnig….schluckheiser Besonders wenn du nicht SOFORT aufhörst dir den Kürbissaft von den Fingern zu lutschen…

**Draco**: sieht kurz zu Harry rüber lächelt

**Harry**: sieht gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster

**Blaise**: zupft Draco am Ärmel May I have your attention, PLEASE!

**Draco**: schaut wieder mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf „seinen" Heuler

**Draco's** **Heuler**: nervös Blaise…Kann ich… Hast du kurz Zeit…bitte! kleinlaut klingt Blaise im Hintergrund besorgt klingt Klar. Worum geht's denn? ziert sich noch etwas Ich… ich brauche deinen Rat…wieder Blaise im Hintergrund Du willst beichten ? betrübt Ja. Du hattest Recht mit deinen Kommentaren dieses Jahr…fast flüstert Ich habe mich in Harry Potter verliebt…man hört etwas, was sich erst nach Umarmung und dann nach Weinen anhört

**Blaise**: lächelt bei den Erinnerungen nachsichtig Du hast mir fast die ganze Robe zugeschnoddert…

**Draco**: lächelt zurück…Mag sein…legt Blaise Hand auf die Schulter Danke, für alles!

**Blaise**: setzt sich etwas gemütlicher hin Eine Sache kommt noch, der erste Tag der Weihnachtsferien, als alle in Hogwarts geblieben sind….

**Draco**: nickt und widmet sich wieder dem Heuler

**Draco'** **s Heuler**: Zabinis genervte Stimme Ich kann's ja verstehen, dass ihr zwei nach diesen ganzen Schwierigkeiten nicht von einander lassen könnt. Allerdings möchte ich dich daran erinnern Draco, dass dein lieber bester Freund und Mitbewohner – ICH – heute gerne auch noch duschen würde…Und da ich gestern Abend schon nicht aufgrund gewisser Aktivitäten dazu gekommen bin, möchte ich euch hiermit höflichst auffordern, das Bad freizumachen.

5 min Stille Faustschläge gegen eine Tür Zabini angepisst FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

**Ron**: Ja Schatz, nachher! freu

**Draco**: smirk

**Blaise**: funkel grummel…ich habe zwei geschlagene Stunden an die Tür gehämmert….

**Draco**: lacht… obwohl niemand drinnen war.

**Blaise**: öffnet den Heuler von Lucius Malfoy

**Draco**: überrascht Mein Dad hat bei deiner Umfrage mitgemacht?

**Blaise**: Jepp!

**Lucius' Heuler**: War ne harte Zeit für mich, Blaise. Das kannst du mir glauben. Ich meine, dass mein Sohn zum andren Ufer gehört, ist da nicht das Problem…zweifelnd aber ausgerechnet Potter?

freundlich Tja, mittlerweile muss ich sagen, dass ich froh bin, dass alles so gekommen ist…Ach ja Blaise, richte Harry ein „Danke" von mir aus… Danke dafür, dass er Draco geholfen hat er selbst zu sein…

**Draco**: speechless

**Blaise**: schmunzelt reicht Draco den letzten Heuler Hier, damit du weißt, was dein Süßer wegen dir durchmachen musste

**Harry's Heuler**: Hallo Zabini! schnurr Hey Sexgott!

**Draco**: Honigkuchenpferd

**Harry's Heuler**: Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würd' ich glatt sagen, dass Hermione und Zabini Geschwister sind….Sie hat ebenfalls einige „Momentaufnahmen" von mir gemacht, so wie Blaise.

**Blaise**: grinst zu Hermione rüber und deutet auf „Harry's" Heuler

**Hermione**: grinst zurück

**Harry's Heuler**: man hört kurz Hermione's Stimme Hier einige Momente im Leben des Harry Potter, seines Verhaltens nach schwer verliebt in Draco Malfoy smirk Ich sag nur immer, wann ich die Aufnahmen gemacht habe. Die erste Aufnahme ist Anfang der sechsten Klasse gewesen. Das war in der Stunde, als wir bei Sprout die Schrumpfkresse durchgenommen haben. Dracos Stimme im Hintergrund Hey, Potts! Aus dem Weg! Harry genervt Schnauze Malfoy! traurig Warum? Was hab ich ihm denn nun schon wieder getan?

**Draco**: Ich kann mich erinnern. Das war der Moment, indem ich angefangen habe, meine Gefühle für Harry zu verstehen ….Kopf ein wenig sinken lässt…und gleichzeitig zu verdrängen…

**Harry's Heuler**: Hermiones Stimme Wie ihr gemerkt habt, hab ich nicht nur Gesprochenes eingefangen…aber weiter. Das hier stammt von Abschlussessen in der sechsten Klasse. Hermiones Stimme amüsiert im Hintergrund

Man hört noch das betonte Wort „Zusammenstoß" worauf hin ein klirrendes Geräusch zu hören ist.

**Harry's Heuler**: Seamus im Hintergrund Da floß er hin, der Kürbissaft. Harry nuschelt Sorry, Leute! peinlich sei Shit, hoffentlich hat Draco das nicht gesehen…

man hört das Schmatzen vom Finger-Ablutschen Rons Stimme Wo will das Frettchen denn so schnell hin? aufgeschreckt Draco? Weg? Bleib hier, bitte!…Obwohl …freu …bei diesem süßen Knackarsch rrrrrrrr…

Hermiones Stimme nachdenklich Ich muss Fred und George noch die Bestellung für die Zitronendrops mit Okklumentik-Serum schicken…hust Ähm…weiter geht's am letzten Abend der letzten Sommerferien.

Man hört ein Schlurfen und dann wie sich jemand auf ein Bettsinken lässt.

flüster Mione? Hey, bist du noch wach? schmatzmurmel Ja, bin ich. Harry stockend Ich… hab dir doch erzählt…Hermiones Stimme Dass du verliebt bist, ich erinnere mich…und nach deinem Gesicht zu urteilen ist es weder ein Mädchen, noch ein Gryffindor…Seufzen von Harry Du kennst mich echt zu gut, Mione. Hermione's sanfte Stimme… du magst ihn also sehr gern, hm? Harry …nein, ich mag ihn nicht... leise und doch fest kling Ich liebe ihn!

**Draco**: grinst als sich zwei hellgrüne Augen in sein Blickfeld schieben rutscht ein Stückchen

**Harry**: setzt sich schnell neben Draco wendet sich an Blaise Ron meinte, dass du uns den Rest so erzählen sollst.

**Blaise**: funkelt Ron an

**Ron**: grinst schadenfroh

**Blaise**: nachgeb Naja, viel gibt's da nicht mehr zu erzählen. Snape hat euch ja wegen dem verhunzten Eiskristall-Trank Nachsitzen aufgebrummt.

**Harry u. Draco**: nicken

**Blaise**: Mione, Ron und ich haben uns die Beine in den Bauch gestanden, bis Snape euch endlich mal allein gelassen hat beim Kesselputzen. Aber unsere Geduld wurde belohnt. Ich hatte schon vorher einige Kessel mit einem netten kleinen Aphrodisiakum präpariert, das über die Haut aufgenommen wird… Konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ihr schon vorher mit Prügeln anfangt…

**Harry**: Da war ich auch echt sauer. Zwar mehr auf Snape, aber ich war auch wegen Draco's Nähe so verzweifelt, dass ich den Streit vom Zaun gebrochen habe.

**Draco**: Mir ging's ähnlich.

**Blaise**: Ron und ich haben uns entschlossen angesehen – wir wollten endlich die Kessel ins Spiel bringen, da hat Mione nur geflüstert, dass das nicht mehr nötig wäre…

**Draco**: hat die Augen geschlossen und flüstert Als ich plötzlich unter Harry lag, hat mein Gehirn irgendwie ausgesetzt. Ich hatte von allem so die Nase voll… Ich wollte mich nicht mehr mit ihm prügeln…Wollte nicht mehr diese Verachtung in seiner Stimme hören.

Seine Lippen waren so dicht, dass ich nicht mehr an mich halten konnte…Kopf auf Hände gestützt und Harry anschau

**Harry**: Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkt hat Dito! Draco Malfoy unter mir, mit glühenden Wangen und funkelnden Augen…smirk

Es klingelt zum Stundenende und die Siebtklässler verlassen fluchtartig Binn's Klassenraum. Der weitere Dialog erfolgt kurz vor der großen Halle.

**Harry**: …nur versteh ich grad nicht so ganz, was daran nun so problematisch war uns die Sache zu erklären? fragend Blaise anschaut

**Blaise**: seufzt Ihr wisst doch noch was am nächsten Morgen los war, oder?

**Draco**: Ja, Sirius hat Snape wutschnaubend durch die Schule gescheucht!

**Harry**: plötzlich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen im Gesicht hat…das heißt, wenn Snape rausfindet, WER diesen Viagraverschnitt auf den Kesseln, die ER später noch säubern musste, verteilt hat….

**Blaise**: Ja…dann bin ich tot, aber so was von tot. Da ich es allerdings vorziehe mindestens noch die nächsten 50 Jahre mit Ron absolut umwerfend, leidenschaftlichen, hemmungslos wilden Sex zu haben, bitte ich euch inständig, es nicht weiterzutratschen. Okay?

**Draco**: smirk Unter einer Bedingung…

**Blaise**: zweifelnd Augenbrauen hochzieht Die da wäre?

**Draco**: strahlz Die nächste Umfrage mach' ich! schlendert mit Harry davon

**Blaise**: kopfschüttelnd zurückbleibt Ich übernehme keinerlei Verantwortung für die nächste Umfrage und ihre Inhalte. Des Weiteren werde ich aufgrund bestimmt dunkler Vorahnungen nächste Woche nicht zu „Geschichte der Zauberei" erscheinen und…

**Ron**: pfeifend an Blaise vorbeigeht ihn mit sich zieht Wirst du doch…andernfalls steck ICH Snape, wer die Kessel eingeschmiert hat… teheee

**Blaise**: in sich zusammen sack und hinter Ron herschleifz…ich hasse mein Leben.


End file.
